Mi salvador
by Zorro Junior
Summary: Zoro siempre salva a Robin, eso es algo de lo que nos hemos dado cuenta todo,incluso hoy después de una batalla en el Nuevo Mundo,y Robin se lo quiere agradecer,¿Como es posible que un agradecimiento acabe en un beso?


**Holaa minna espero que esten bien n.n **

**aquí les dejo este finc que, bueno surgió un día normal en el club de Zoro y Robin de facebook y estabamos jugando a un ABC Zorobin, mi queridisima amiga Lunanoe hizo este conmigo asi que te lo dedico a ti por ofrecerte a hacer este ABC conmigo y dejarme subirlo n.n **

**E añadido otras cosas,mas concretamente la narración ya que en el ABC solo ibamos escribiendo el dialogo en el orden alfabetico, bueno que me entretengo,que disfruten de la lectura ;D **

Un día como otro cualquiera en el nuevo mundo los Mugiwaras tuvieron largas batallas etc... Una vez que la tranquilidad inundó en el Sunny de nuevo Sanji era revisado por Chopper al igual que Usopp,Brook y Luffy.

Franky hacia unos de sus trabajos como carpintero naval del Sunny,Nami estaba en su despacho posiblemente haciendo cuentas de dinero contando todo lo que le deben los chicos o haciendo mapas.

Robin entró a la cocina donde se encontraba Zoro sentado en una silla bebiendo un poco de sake,ella sonrío al verlo allí.

-Arigatou por haberme salvado hoy Zoro.

Zoro la miro y se encogió de hombros y tomó un trago a su sake.

-Bah no a sido para tanto,no tienes de por que agradecerme mujer.

Dijo el obviamente como siempre quitándole importancia a estos gestos que hace el de salvar posiblemente a una nakama muy especial para el. Robin se sentó junto a el y el la miraba.

-Como siempre quitándote importancia kenshi-san. Pero si no fuera por ti...

Robin miro un poco bajo y Zoro la miró,no sabia que decir,el solo la había salvado cosa que ya había hecho en varias ocasiones pero también en varias ocasiones y el no hubiera actuado ella podría haber sufrido daño o incluso peor.

Robin volvió su mirada hacia el y sonrío-Gracias-y Rodeó el cuello con sus brazos provocando que Zoro se sintiera muy incomodo y tensaba sus músculos ya que también esta acción por parte de la morena estaban "algo" más cerca el uno del otro.

-De..De nada a sido...un placer,pero aunque yo no hubiese hecho nada ese cocinillas te hubiera salvado.

Dijo el peliverde mientras notaba como se perdía en aquellos ojos azules tan hermosos de Robin.

-Eso sí pero tú siempre estas ahí para salvarme. Nunca nadie había hecho eso por mi.

Zoro frunció el ceño -Fíjate que me cuesta creerlo- Dijo Zoro sonriendo con su típica sonrisa torcida

-Gente como tú nunca se había cruzado en mi camino,te lo aseguro. Cree lo, es la verdad. Eres mi héroe.

Robin soltó una leve risa y acarició la mejilla de Zoro.

-¿Héroe?

Zoro se río ante aquel comentario dicho por Robin.

-No pienso si soy un héroe ya que los héroes comparten sus cosas y yo no comparto nada, además tu también me has salvado en alguna ocasión.

Dijo Zoro mientras colocó un mechón de pelo de Robin detrás de su oreja y Robin se sentó en el regazo de el haciendo que Zoro se sonroje.

-Indudablemente menos veces que tú a mi.

Zorro carraspeó la garganta por los nervios que le entraron pero se tranquilizó y nuevamente se quedó hipnotizado en aquellos ojos zafiros de la morena

-Jamás dejaría que te hirieran.

Robin se emocionó en cierta paret al oir aquella declaración del peliverde.

-¿Y por que Zoro? Si dices que no confías en mi.

-Hmm bueno eso era antes...Ya confío en ti y sé que no nos traicionará,entiende me que en la forma en la que te uniste a nosotros no confiara en ti y me haya comportado como un baka en algunas ocasiones.

Dijo Zoro algo apenado por haber dudado de ella, claramente se ve que es de fiar simplemente que Zoro es Zoro y el desconfiaba de todo los desconocidos incluida Robin en su momento.

-Lo comprendo me alegra saber que confías en mi como yo en ti.

Dijo Robin acariciando suavemente otra vez la mejilla de el, no se habían dado cuenta pero sus rostro estaban mas cerca.

-Me alegra oír eso Robin.

Dijo Zoro mientras se acercaba mas a la arqueóloga tanto que sus frentes ya estaban en contacto y sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

-No lo dudo.

Dijo Robin mientras beso tiernamente los labios del Kenshi, Zoro se perdía en aquellos labios y la tomó de la cintura mientras seguía besando aquellos labios de la morena,Robin se aferro mas al cuello de Zoro y acariciando sus cabellos verdes.

Se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire quedando sus rostros muy cerca y Robin acarició la mejilla de Zoro.

-Para que luego digas que no eres el héroe .Los héroes siempre reciben un beso de la chica.

-Que me beses no quiere decir que sea el héroe.

Dijo Zoro sonriendo y Robin volvió a unir sus labios con los del Kenshi.

-Raro era que tu aceptaras un elogio. ¿Por que no lo dejamos mejor en salvador?

Ambos mirándose mientras que sus rostros seguían muy juntos que incluso empezaron a hablar en un tono mas bajo.

-Si me parece bien.

Dijo el peliverde volviendo a besar a la morena en un beso dulce y deseado,Robin mordió el labio inferior de Zoro y se separó.

-Tendré que llamarte salvador cada vez que me salves entonces, ¿no?-Dijo Robin riéndose levemente como solía hacer, Zoro sonrió con su característica sonrisa torcida.

-Un buen nombre,¿no? Al menos me gusta más que "marimo".

-Voy a darte la razón. Pero solo yo puedo llamarte así. No creo que te hiciera mucha gracia que sanji te dijera salvador aunque me gustaría escucharlo de su boca.

-Wado se encargaría de ese Ero-Kkuku, yo me encargaré de que seas la única en llamarme así

Zoro sonrió,nunca se imaginó que al salvar hoy a Robin pasaría esto,indudablemente el nuevo Mundo estaba lleno de sorpresas.

-Hmm... Puedo llamarte de otras muchas cosas.

Dijo la morena y se acercó a su oreja izquierda y le susurró

-Pero ese nombre será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Robin se acercó nuevamente al espadachín y Zoro imitándola también susurró:

-Y eso me parece genial.

Zoro también se acercó a ella quedando de nuevo a centímetros de besarse,sus respiraciones se mezclaban algo que les embriagaba a ambos.

Robin cerró los ojos por un momento

-Zoro...bésame

El espadachín se acercó a sus labios y la besa en un beso perfecto donde había amor,respeto,confianza y un secreto. Un amor que se forjó a partir de ir salvandose el uno al otro,¿la razón? Simple, se amaban.

-Mi salvador

-FIN-

**Hola de nuevo,espero que les gusté este finc n.n que como ya les dije salió un día tranquilo en el club de zoro y robin y mi gran nakama Lunanoe me ofreció hacer un ABC zorobin y pués sin ideas ni nada nos salió este finc :D **

**espero que les haya gustado y dejen un comentario **

**otra cosa que se me ólvido mencionar, yo hice de Zoro y Lunanoe de Robin ;) **

**Un saludo a todos minna sigan leyendo ZoRo *_* yo desde luego no me cansaré XD **

**sayonara! **


End file.
